plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Brainulator9
Question? Um are you an admin that can put theme on a users message in live chat? like SnappyDragon has a background. GroxanWikia45 (talk) 04:46, May 18, 2016 (UTC) hi why is profanity prohibited here Change my chat tag Since I am now retired, I would like you to remove my rights. -Crazyzombie168 I also ask to remove all the tags on my userpage (sonata fan and such) and put retired staff. Since I think most retired staff have that. Re: Costume images About a user On the "Stuck On You" page, a user named Zanedapain22 said a bad word. So yeah, he needs a warning. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 00:14, January 13, 2016 (UTC) }}} 17:54, January 14, 2016 (UTC)}} Nice spelling "Discussion mod" Do not eat my brains or else you are blocked }}} 16:38, January 18, 2016 (UTC)}} R.I.P. Senpaiii }} Crazyzombie168 here, I have proof that the Ice Variant for Rose is called "Frost Rose". Here is your proof http://prntscr.com/9xi4bn. Straight from the stream. Another thing, Captain Cannon IS THE NAME of Captain Cannon.. I have been killed by it and the name popped up. Content moderator So hi, Brainulator9, this is your father TCLP, (Old one) am I supposed to get my right backs or did the system change? Coollittlepeashooter (talk) 10:47, February 11, 2016 (UTC) User tags gone wrong }} About Bots Hey BUL. A little favor. Can non-staff have a bot? I am very away on my Laptop (LIMITS and Wifi issues) and I need a bot to help me out on editing (editing on phone lol). So while I can find out a way to get back on, The Bot will minorly edit articles for me. So am I able to have one? --Dont let go (talk) 23:51, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Reimu 21:13, February 14, 2016 (UTC)}} can you make my avatar into a emote? i think thats what you call it. thanks, Happy-shroom (talk) 01:30, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Bul9 Happy-shroom (talk) 02:51, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 04:00, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Happy-shroom (talk) 01:29, February 23, 2016 (UTC) sorry to bother you again Brainulator, but I just changed my avatar, so can you make me another emote? Thanks so much. Happy-shroom (talk) 02:31, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Happy-shroom (talk) 01:52, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Small question regarding stubs Hello, Brainulator9. I would like to ask you a small question, it's nothing too serious or bad but could you tell me what the article requirements are to have a stub removed from it? I tried to ask everybody here but some never answered me so I decided to ask you. Thank you. Yappat (talk) 03:39, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I wish to make a new page about the new ranking system in PvZ GW2 as with each new character leveling up when they level up enough they gain a new plague and the first time you turn into a specialist --Natattack123 (talk) 10:04, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Missing you }} }} Surprise! }} *sigh* Need some help here I'm currently supposed to be a rollback member of staff (I ran for the position and the polls were in my favor, so I was elevted) but I don't have the orange username, nor the privileges. Can you set my staff position to rollback, please? Also, the thread, if you're doubtful I won rollback. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 02:50, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi Brainulator9, I'm been trying to use my wordbubble, and i know how to use the template but i dont know how to edit the text in it. Thanks, Happy-shroom (talk) 17:09, April 3, 2016 (UTC) There is something not right. Loltrolguy maybe a sockpuppet of Maxstories! He got eaten by Useless and he wants revenge by trying voting to demote him on thishttp://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:606256 thread! Evidence: Useless Eaten the real him! Please do something! Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 13:00, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Templates not Working and Creating Templates Hello! I stopped by to ask some questions. First off, on my Almanac entry the "jam" template is not functioning properly. The words are the incorrect font and the thing as a whole looks very incorrect. Additionally, how can I create my own word bubble? If you have instructions or something, I would be very thankful. 123456789Cattail (talk) 03:28, April 8, 2016 (UTC) http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zam-Bot I know you're not inactive but why are you not seen anymore in the discussion threads? I haven't seen your comments for about a week or so. As Applejack would say, "Life keepin' ya busy ma'friend?" TheGollddMAN (talk) 15:27, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Was this a smart choice? Potentially Unfair Blocking on the Annoying Orange Wiki I've been blocked twice from the Annoying Orange Wiki without so much as a warning, which I don't think is fair, since I never meant to cause disruption. Well admittedly I got a bit hasty, but the user I got into an edit war with was in my eyes, just as disruptive as that user found me. Honestly I got irritated with their hot headed behaviour, and their lack of interest to just cool down, rather than get into what one of your fellow administrators has described as being a heated edit war. I was actually trying to help as you can see here. Yes, some of my edits did violate a policy or two, but the policies weren't very clear, so naturally I had no idea I was doing anything wrong. I never meant harm, but this this the second time that I've been blocked, and I wasn't given message wall access, so I can't appeal my block. My understanding is that the administrator that blocked me had violated a couple of policies themselves. It did say here that administrators should warn users before blocking them which is what the administrator should have done in the first place. They has blocked me twice, and both times I haven't had the opportunity to access my message wall. If they had a problem with what I was doing, they should have warned me first. Also here they accused me of doing something that I did a week ago, that shouldn't have affected their stance. Being blocked once is more than enough for me to get over a debate as to whether things should be categorised culinary or botanically. I don't even recall breaking any policies the second time round. The other user was the one who was edit warring the second time, and I was the one who was trying to stop them from starting another episode. But no, that user lost their temper and that administrator noticed, and now both of us have been blocked for two weeks. I'm a pretty relaxed guy most the time who is usually capable of keeping a level head. But being blocked twice without any opportunity to express the situation from my point of view, is like a stab in the back for me. I'm not asking you to unblock me, but I'm not happy with the way these blocks were handled, and I was hoping that maybe you'd be more sympathetic and lenient towards what has happened here. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:19, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Potentially Unfair Blocking on the Annoying Orange Wiki - Again The administrator has re-blocked me for no reason, which I don't think is fair. Do you think you could help solve this issue, since I don't think this is fair. And can you please ask the blocking administrator to stop re-doing the blocks. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:21, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Late Something }} Re:MacTULOReducx }} Where were you? }} Why sould we give Hige these chat mod rights. He keeps on posting Innaproprite profile pics. Look at this thread. Camwood will describe it to you. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:651935#39 Don't give him a warning for this. Zambiealex (talk) 14:57, May 30, 2016 (UTC) wow tsuj, woW Glowing Avatar Help Greetings señor BUL9, I need yer help. Can a bot for chat-logging be flagged? SnappyDragon (talk) 15:40, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Patrick Hi, BUL9! Just dropping by to ask for the glowing avatar, if you know the .CSS. Thank you, and keep up the good work! Evergreen Gaming. RiverMonster97, at your assistance. 17:06, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Don't remove the SHOE EMOTICON Comments Kitty Cat :3 02:44, August 9, 2016 (UTC) rip Garg333 (I'm retiring) Re:Something about leaving }} l8er m8er Staff Reboot Question to Content Moderator has passed. Could you please promote him? I can do the css work if you want, I just need you to give him the rights. Thanks in advance!}} to Admin please? His Promotion Thread Clearly won.}}